


Encounters

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [27]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 论老夫老夫怎么日常加戏。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 10





	Encounters

周日，早六点，床头柜的手机响起，来自苏格兰场的高优先级邮件，黑羽翻了个身把枕头盖在脑袋上。白马伸手点开邮件，眯着眼睛看了一会儿，叹了一口气，坐起身来。

黑羽发出不满意的声音，踢了踢被子，白马摸了摸他的肩。

“你再睡一会，” 白马说。

白马起床洗漱，单手回复邮件，约了十五分钟后视频，回到卧室打开衣柜，换衬衫。黑羽把枕头放在胸口，整个人四仰八叉躺在床上，完全占去白马一边，依旧人事不省，白马看着自家恋人毫无美感的睡姿，忍不住扬起唇角，附身在黑羽的颊边落下一吻。

黑羽哼了哼，挠了挠脸，又翻了个身，白马拿起耳机，下楼，把客厅的门关上。  
  
  


七点半，黑羽醒了，楼上传来水声和不断开关衣柜的声音，白马和苏格兰场的视频会议终于接近尾声，屏幕里伦敦依旧警笛长鸣，与他合作多年的侦探现已升职为探长，此刻一脸疲惫，双手揉脸，说：“谢了。”

白马侧头示意不客气，探长合上案卷，换上随意的语气，问：“你就打算在日本定居了？”

“目前看来是的，”白马说。

黑羽从楼上下来，穿着宽大的 T恤，依旧睡眼惺忪，白马将摄像头换一个角度，黑羽从他身后过去了，进到厨房。探长敏锐地察觉到他的动作，揶揄地说：“哦，看来是为了某个人啊。”

白马笑而不语，探长开始伸懒腰，说：“你知道苏格兰场永远为你保留职位，就看你何时赏脸了。”

白马的唇角动一动，说：“等英国脱欧尘埃落定了，我们再聊吧。”

探长的懒腰伸到一半，气势没了，发自内心地骂了句脏话，白马笑起来，两位英国佬达到谜之幽默共识，探长又点了点他，摇了摇头，做了个手势，把视频关了。

白马关了 Skype，厨房里的水壶烧沸了，黑羽叼着面包片探出头来，说：“你吃了吗。”

白马摇头，黑羽又把头缩回去，说：“你这可真是昼夜不停，打两份工，贵公子也需要这么努力，太惨了。”

“大概是被黑羽君影响了吧，” 白马随口说。“毕竟黑羽君也是熟练切换角色的人呢。”

黑羽没有回答，厨房里传来各式响声，白马又回复了几封邮件，余光看到黑羽从厨房里出来，好像拿着什么东西，手势很是专业，于是抬起头。

黑羽托着一杯红茶在餐垫上，仿佛端着咖啡馆里的餐盘，还破天荒地穿着围裙，白马的眼睛微微睁大，黑羽神情自然，手法老道地将一杯红茶放在他面前，十分客气地说：“这位先生经常光顾我们这边喔。”

白马：“……”

黑羽将餐垫收起，抱在胸前，又说：“我们这边出了早餐新品，要尝尝看吗。”

白马十分惊奇地看着他，黑羽一脸无辜地看回去，过了半秒，白马弯起眼睛，说：“好啊。”

“这边的新品呢，”黑羽说，“叫黑草原，就是和黑森林蛋糕同一个系列的啦——”

两片烧焦的全麦面包端端正正放在餐盘上登场，上面还挤了一点芥末，白马十分冷静，抬眼看着对方。黑羽忍了一会儿，破功了，笑得像只青蛙，这倒是挺无缝切换的，白马颇为无奈，沉吟片刻，换上礼节性的表情，说：“麻烦给我来一个 Egg Benedict。”

“……” 黑羽的笑声戛然而止，睁大眼睛：“你还真点上啦！”

“没有吗？” 白马神情自然地说，“那么 Egg Florentine 也可以。”

黑羽瞪着他，过了片刻，露出他所熟悉的，接受挑战的神情，略微颌首：“您稍等。”

白马同样礼貌地点了点头，仿佛真的在咖啡馆一样，点完单就将注意力放回到屏幕上，黑羽神色自若地拿出手机开始搜索，过了片刻说：“Egg 什么。”

“……” 白马忍着笑，“Benedict。”

“我还 Cumberbatch，”黑羽咕哝着，在手机上不停地按，又仔细看了看菜谱，脑袋上不断浮出问号，最后揪起眉毛，微眯起眼睛看回来。

白马脸上波澜不惊，平稳地打字回复邮件，再次礼貌地催促：“麻烦您快一点，我等下还有事。”

“……”

黑羽低骂一声，去了厨房，白马嘴角上扬，忍不住弯起眼睛，连邮件语气也柔和几分（着实把高桥吓得不轻），厨房里声响不断，十五分钟后，黑羽重又出来了，清了清嗓子。

“小店食材不够，” 黑羽面瘫地说，“您请担待着点。”

盘里是两片面包加煎蛋，白马心情不错，语气里只用上一分半的嘲讽，说：“还原本质，深得精髓。”

黑羽拿起番茄酱就要往上面挤，白马嘴角抽动，拦住他，“这就完全不必了。”

黑羽正想坐下来，白马点了点茶杯，神情自然地说：“麻烦您再添点水。”

黑羽抓狂道：“你还真享受起来了啊！！！”

白马笑起来，黑羽一脸不善，又去拿了水壶，单手背在身后，充满讽刺地微微鞠躬，添水，说：“您请。”

白马弯起眼睛，缓缓地把早餐吃了，黑羽坐在他对面刷手机，把腿搁在他膝盖上，看见白马吃完了，跳起来，迅速再次进入角色，说：“好的——一共一万五千日元谢谢。”

“……”

白马放下餐具，丝毫不慌，从玄关把钱包拿来，拒绝现金支付，递卡过去。黑羽神情不变，再次微微鞠躬，去了厨房，过了片刻，拿了个小茶托回来，银行卡放在上面，下面居然真的垫有一张纸，黑羽把茶盘放在白马面前，神色自若地摸了一把白马的肩，走了。

白马将卡翻开一看，下面是撕下一角的餐巾纸，画了个 KID 简笔漫，上面黑羽的电话号码，末了还附上一串歪扭英文：Call me maybe ♥

白马：“……”

“你这个剧本，”白马跟到客厅，评价道，“太老套了。”

“哦豁你好像很有经验的样子，” 黑羽在沙发上翻着最新的《SUNDAY MAGIC TIMES》，头也不抬，“怎么大侦探在国外经常被服务员搭讪吗。”

“不如黑羽君夜行身份掳获的芳心多，” 白马随口回道。

黑羽斜着眼睛看他，“干嘛，想体验一下吗。”

体验什么，白马颇是警惕地看过去，黑羽露出小虎牙一笑，又把杂志扔了，跳起来抓起外衣，说：“走走，去超市。”

白马跟着他出门，黑羽抢先拿了车钥匙坐进驾驶室，白马坐进副驾驶，黑羽神情自然地在手机上输入导航，随口说：“是去超市对吗。”

白马点了点头，黑羽将倒车出车库，上公路。周末，车流颇多，黑羽开的还算小心，白马正想适时表扬一下，黑羽便勾起唇角，看着前方挡风玻璃，没头没尾地说：“这位先生一个人去超市喔。”

白马：“？”

“是周末采购吗。” 黑羽并不看向他，继续用一种随意的聊天语气说道，“一个人在东京很辛苦喔。”

白马一脸惊奇地注视着身边人，眉毛慢慢地扬了起来。

“……[喔]什么的，” 白马说，“黑羽君平时就是这样靠卖萌来收买人心的吗？”

“诶诶？” 黑羽一脸无辜地说，“女孩子不是都很吃这一套吗？你以为工藤是靠什么本事常年盘踞警视厅最受女性欢迎排行榜第一的？”

白马：“……”

“你不行啊，” 黑羽又换上个恨铁不成钢的语气，“需要 KID 大人给你加持一下吗？”

“还是不用了，”白马冷静地说，“我还暂时不想上警视厅最受通缉犯欢迎排行榜第一。你开错路口了，黑羽君。”

黑羽：“……”  
  
  
  


超市里。

“诶，又见面了，”黑羽说。

白马叹了口气，将西红柿放进购物车里，无视对面笑得一脸灿烂的青年。

黑羽随手拿了一支西兰花，在空中抛了一圈，以递玫瑰的姿势送出去，说：“小朋友要记得多吃蔬菜喔。”

“……”

白马接过西兰花，礼貌颌首致谢，根本不予理睬，淡定地根据清单继续采购，黑羽双手插在牛仔裤后兜里，前前后后围着他转，营业笑容灿烂，契而不舍地土味搭讪：“诶，这位先生，我好像之前就在哪里见过你。”

黑羽靠着货架，摆了一个模特出镜耍帅的姿势，单肘压着两包意大利粉，双腿交叉，摸着下巴陷入一本正经的沉思，白马神色不变，伸出一只手，意有所指地将恋人拨到一旁。黑羽差点失去平衡，白马目不斜视，空余的手恰到好处地扶住他，又拿了一包通心粉，放回购物车里。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽清了清嗓子，无缝接上剧本，欣喜地道：“啊~，我想起来了！”

白马无动于衷地抬头看货架指示牌。VIP 观众不捧场，黑羽想好的包袱抖不出来，憋死了，面上维持笑容，眉角不断跳动，过了片刻，气鼓鼓地说：“啊你好烦。”

白马转回目光，终于多了点笑意：“不是说浸入式体验吗？我只是本性出演而已。”

“？” 黑羽有点莫名其妙，“拜托，你平时收粉丝情书的时候根本不是这个样子的！”

“那是面对女性，” 白马说，“绅士一点是应该的。按照黑羽君刚才那个剧本的话，这种反应才正常吧？”

“这么冷淡！” 黑羽说。

白马挑起眉，凑近了一点，“难道你很希望看到我对别人热情吗？”

黑羽张了张嘴，又合上了，欲盖弥彰地别过脸。白马笑起来，示意他拿罗勒酱，黑羽取了两个瓶子在手里反复对比，小声嘀咕：“怎么你还经常被别人搭讪吗？”

白马忍着笑，不回答，黑羽揪起眉毛，一脸不爽，十分狐疑地打量他，“暗恋者很多啊！白马侦探！”

“彼此彼此，” 白马说，“我怎么记得我们曾经讨论过这个问题？”

黑羽：“……”

白马笑意盈盈地瞥他一眼，黑羽嘁了一声，不服地说：“那不一样。”

“不一样吗？” 白马查看了一下罗勒酱的产地，挑了一瓶进口的放进购物车里，漫不经心地说，“其实只是平日的黑羽君不太在意而已吧。”

“哈啊？” 黑羽揪起眉毛，“你在说什么啊？”

白马神情不变，专注地挑选起烹饪用番茄酱，慢条斯理地道：“你的七点钟方向，看到了吗？”

黑羽动作自然地转身，靠在货架上，抱着肘，抬了抬眼睛，示意看到了，说：“干嘛。”

“那两个姑娘从一开始就在看你，” 白马随意地说，“从两人动作判断，那个长马尾的姑娘一直在怂恿她的同伴来接近你。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽站直了一点，不动声色地调整了一个适合耍帅的姿势，白马停了手，很是意有所指地看着他，黑羽一脸无辜：“难得有路人粉啊，当然要敬业一点！”

白马转了一圈眼睛，用无聊的语气接着道：“三点钟方向，那个正在挑泡面的人——他刚才路过你身边的时候，对你的腰线非常关注。”

黑羽：“…………”

“六号收银台正在排队的那位女士，” 白马继续道，终于选了一罐番茄酱放进车里，“回头看了你三次，你认识她吗？”

黑羽：“………………”

“不……不认识？” 黑羽狐疑地说，伸长了脖子张望了一下，又速度缩回脑袋，“应该不认识吧？”

“我也觉得应该不认识，” 白马神情自若地道，“毕竟熟人一般不会通过查看对方的腿来辨认彼此。”

黑羽：“……………………”

“奇怪哪~，” 白马若有所思地说，“明明黑羽君平时也是很敏锐的人啊，为什么在这种事情上就变得意外地迟钝了呢？”

“我——”

白马摸了摸下巴，恍若无闻地用推理的语气继续：“果然还是太习惯在夜里被六百万粉丝众星捧月的感觉了吧？”

黑羽：“…………………………”

白马无辜地弯起眼睛，黑羽抓狂：“你倒是一点不迟钝啊！变态侦探！”

“那当然，” 白马语气带笑地说，“毕竟黑羽君是因为和我在一起所以才会这么放松的啊。”

黑羽吸了一口气，正准备继续发挥，结果被打乱节奏，全卡在了喉咙里，发出一个细小的气音：“诶？”

白马将手里的一罐鹰嘴豆抛了抛，凑近了一点，眼中全是笑意：“不对吗？”

“………………”

黑羽脸红了，咬着牙，从齿缝里蹦出：“别那么得意好吗！”

白马自负地朝他挑挑眉，黑羽心情复杂，半是不服半是受用，神情精彩了一会儿，一头毛线地把卫衣帽子翻了上来。

“很介意吗？” 白马闲闲地说，“那下次你只能打扮成土井塔克树来超市了。”

“你这又是什么爱好啊——！” 黑羽抓狂。  
  
  
  


一小时后。

黑羽看见甜品店外面的新品宣传，眼睛一亮，瞬间跑没影了，白马有些无奈，拿出手机，键入信息：[这可真是连推理都无法破解的速移啊。]

两秒后黑羽嚣张地发来一个 KID 回眸一笑的表情包。

白马忍不住扬起唇角，倚着商场的柱子回了些工作消息，过了片刻，黑羽咬着甜甜圈出来了，一手拿了个纸杯，脚步轻盈，朝着他走过来。这个巧克力甜甜圈足有普通的两倍大，黑羽仰着脸去舔滴下来的夹心酱，侧脸沾上了点糖霜，白马有些好笑地上前，伸出手，说：“你……”

一个打扮成开心熊的广告吉祥物摇摇晃晃地过来，挡在两人中间，黑羽露齿一笑，瞬间消失在他的视线里，白马：“？”

下一秒，黑羽倚着白马身后的柱子，单手插兜，一脸得意洋洋，吊儿郎当地伸过脑袋，卷土重来：“诶，帅哥，我是不是在哪里见过你。”

白马：“……”

白马注视着他，神情不变，以迅雷不及掩耳之势取过他手里的杯子，喝了一口。这手势非常轻巧，绝对是偷师，黑羽没想到对方还会这招，呆住了，白马看了看纸杯，发出一个满意的单音节，朝着他挑了挑眉。

黑羽的确是给对方买的红茶，这也被看穿了，黑羽半是气恼半是偷偷受用，恨恨地咬了一口甜甜圈，哼了一声。白马转到他的前面，抱着购物纸袋，神情愉悦，眼里全是促狭的光，绝对故意的，黑羽想好的包袱再次被憋了回去，很是抓狂，塞了一大口，含糊地说：“你也太不捧场了一点。”

“好好好，” 白马把他侧脸的糖霜抹了，“黑羽小同学。”

白马站停在他的面前，优雅地躬身，示意他请，黑羽又不配合了，转了一圈眼睛，说：“你以为这是点单吗，这是要找感觉的。”

白马很是嘲讽地扬起眉：“是吗？”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，顶了顶同伴的肩膀：“回家啦。”  
  
  
  


白马宅门口。

回来的路上黑羽一直在玩手机，等白马把车停进车库，突然抬起头来，“诶，这位先生，进展这么快好像不太好吧。”

白马：“……”

黑羽捧着手机在胸口，两眼亮晶晶地看向身旁，一副扭捏状，“起码请人家吃餐饭啦，我看上去像是这么随便的人吗。”

白马：“…………”

白马神情沉痛地捧了购物袋下车，黑羽破功了，叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，跟在后面，“谁让你这么不配合，这个叫战略升级。”

白马不理他，换了鞋，径直去了厨房，把食材放进冰箱，出来的时候黑羽还站在玄关脱外衣，白马按住他的肩膀，把外衣又给他套上了，黑羽差点失去平衡，吱哇乱叫：“你干嘛！”

白马拉着他，把他塞回副驾驶里，上车，启动，退出车库，一气呵成，阿斯顿马丁再次回到主干道，黑羽满头雾水，一脸莫名其妙：“？”

白马瞥了他一眼，唇角一勾，漫不经心地说：“你不是要我捧场吗？”

“你这叫捧场？” 黑羽双眼瞪圆，“你这叫绑架才对吧！去哪里啊？喂？”

白马调笑地朝他眨了眨眼睛，拒不回答，黑羽的脑袋从左摆到右，过了片刻，趴在车窗上，哈了一口气，开始用指尖写字，嘴里念念有词：“S……O……S。”

白马惊愕地笑出声，说：“喂，会被人当真的。”

路口变换红灯，车停了下来，黑羽的求救信息写完了，神情自若地坐回座位上，双手交叉放在胸前，一脸安详，白马忍不住探头过去瞥了一眼：副驾驶的车窗上只有两个字，[笨蛋]。

白马：“……”

黑羽斜睨着他，满脸都是嘲笑：“注意道路安全，大侦探。”

白马忍不住扬起唇角，“黑羽君倒是十年如一日一直如此捧场。”

“那当然，” 黑羽得意地扭动眉毛，显然已经十分习惯这种甜中带刺的语气，只当夸奖，“总得有人督促你进步啊。”

白马笑了起来，转回目光，伸出左手，黑羽做了个鬼脸，指尖和他掌心轻轻一触。  
  
  
  


半个小时后。

黑羽站在银座地下车库，双手插在牛仔裤后兜，晃了晃脑袋，一脸勉为其难地点评道：“新意欠缺了点，但诚意可嘉。”

白马瞥了他一眼，唇边多了点笑意，发出一个不置可否的单音节，黑羽习惯性地往电梯方向走，白马却一把握住他的手肘，把他拉转了一个方向，黑羽：“？”

黑羽莫名其妙地跟着对方离开车库，到了人行道上，白马双手插兜，轻松带路，离银座商场饭店倒是越来越远了，黑羽摸不清状况，狐疑地嘀咕：“这么入戏？怎么，第一次约会不舍得下血本吗？”

白马忍着笑，放慢脚步，抵着他的肩膀，黑羽的眼睛转来转去，着实猜不出对方想要干嘛，又看了看自己的卫衣，继续咕哝：“还是嫌穿得不够正式？直说啊，这有什么难的。”

白马笑而不语，黑羽的脸看向别处，小指却伸了过来，戳了戳同伴的手肘，“喂。”

白马气定神闲挑眉，一副略显傲慢的贵公子样，只是微笑，并不说话，黑羽腻味得不行，嫌弃地道：“这也太过分了吧？这种装模作样的剧本能骗到谁啊？”

话音刚落黑羽就后悔了，偏偏白马不肯放过他，脸上露出点笑意，不紧不慢地回：“是啊，能骗到谁呢？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽伸手去拉卫衣的帽子，这也在对方意料中，白马看似贴心地帮他把帽子兜上，实则借机揉了揉他的头发。黑羽往边上躲了躲，嘟哝：“才不想和你一起上热搜呢。”

“放心吧，” 白马好整以暇地道，“现在这样就算被人拍到，和我一起上热搜的也是工藤君。”

黑羽：“…………”

黑羽非常不爽，把帽子又掀了，瞪着身旁的人，白马朝着他弯起眼睛，黑羽彻底被打乱节奏，满头毛线，“到底干嘛。”

“啊啊？” 白马扶上他的肩膀，示意他转弯，看似不经意地摸了摸他的耳尖，“黑羽君难道忘记了吗？”

黑羽转过街角，怔了一怔，左右看看，又退后两步，打量周围，神情慢慢亮起来，转过脸，和他目光相汇。白马扬起唇角，跟着十年前的剧本，轻松地道：“好巧，在这里见到你，黑羽君。”

黑羽直视着他，哧哧地笑起来，“你这个人真的好变态。”

街角小店的招牌已经有些旧了，门帘洗得发白，记忆里梅红色的章鱼已经变成了粉红色，黑羽站在门口的台阶上，踮起脚往里张望了一下，说：“诶，想不到这家店居然还在。”

黑羽斜睨着他，神情分明在说想不到你这家伙居然还记得，白马扬了扬眉，黑羽的脸红了，欲盖弥彰地转开目光，“嘁。”

白马往前倾了倾，颇是促狭地道：“你知道当时我是怎么追到这里的吗？”

“……不是很想知道，” 黑羽一脸真诚，“但你肯定还是会说出来的，所以我们不如快进一下，行吗，大侦探。”

白马笑起来，黑羽顶了顶他的肩膀，轻巧地转进店里。还没到午饭的时候，客人并不多，老板娘年纪已经很大了，正在擦着柜台，听见门铃响，抬起头来，打了个招呼，眯着眼睛朝他们笑：“欢迎光临。”

上次来的时候着实紧张，只是胡乱拿了点道具，这次黑羽决定好好研究一下，于是抬着头看餐牌。白马优雅踱步进来，仿佛艺术家参观画廊，站到他的后面，悠然地开口：“这个推理主要是倒叙。”

“诶，有虾仁玉子烧，” 黑羽充耳不闻地道，“好吃吗？”

“我觉得还可以，” 白马说，“不知道现在怎样了。”

黑羽转过头来，有些惊奇：“怎么你后来还来过吗？”

白马笑而不语，重复道：“倒叙推理。”

黑羽双手插兜，白眼翻到天际，神情无比忍耐，白马转到他的身边，同样抬头看着餐牌，用一种商量吃什么的随意语气继续道：“当一个国际有名的怪盗在银座被追了十条街，他会去哪里呢？这还得从前一日早晨的女更衣室说起——”

黑羽啪地双手合十，朝着老奶奶大声道：“好的！麻烦您给我来一份章鱼烧，一份虾仁玉子烧，还要可乐，谢谢！”

白马倚着柜台，笑得很是愉快，同样点了单，回头对他说：“黑羽君，那个时候你实在是太不绅士了。”

黑羽皱着脸，拒绝回忆黑历史，然而脑海里还是控制不住浮现当时青子为了报复，在他便当盒里塞的那条鱼，头尾俱在，眼珠瞪着自己，黑羽光是想想鸡皮疙瘩就起来了，不住甩头，找了张靠墙角的桌子坐下。白马施施然在他对面入座，接着说：“那日中午你没吃午饭——”

“我可谢谢您了，” 黑羽说，“要不是你放学叫住我，我早就去711买面包了，你好意思吗？”

白马停顿了一下，微微扬眉，片刻后感叹道：“那还真是命运的安排，因为我叫住你的原因也是想请你吃饭。”

“啊？” 黑羽瞪大眼睛，“哪里有？明明是套话才对吧！”

这个剧本黑羽也记得很清楚，那日放学被这家伙拦住，从[我不是 KID 开始]到[笨蛋侦探今晚也肯定空手而归]结束，两人从教室一路吵到校门口，等黑羽回神，离预告时间已经很近了，白马这家伙还假惺惺地问要不要直接把他载去美术馆现场，毕竟当晚风向不适合滑翔翼出行，这个着实忘不了，黑羽想起就来气，于是不爽地说：“你这家伙什么时候这么好心过？”

白马笑眯眯地看着他：“初衷是真的想请你吃一点甜点，补充能量，因为假如你因为低血糖而发挥不好，会让我觉得没有挑战——”

黑羽：“……”

“——结果我也没想到最后话题会转变成那个样子，” 白马摊开手，神情无辜，“只能说黑羽君实在是太会扰乱我的思考了。”

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽啪叽一声把脸贴在桌面上，两眼发直：“饶了我吧。”

白马单手托腮，眉眼弯弯，神情里有种少年般纯粹的愉快，黑羽转了转眼睛，在桌下顶了顶对方的膝盖。白马朝着他笑。章鱼烧快做好了，酱汁淋在面球上，滋滋作响，香气飘逸，黑羽枕着肘弯，抽了抽鼻子，有气无力地说：“原谅你了。”

小吃准备完毕，后厨门帘一掀，老板娘的孙女出来帮忙，姑娘扎着头巾端起餐盘过来，看见白马，停住了，微张开嘴，一副被闪到的样子，黑羽：“……”

白马礼貌地朝着对方笑笑，黑羽换了个姿势，背对着柜台，微眯起眼睛，面色不善地做口型：[很绅士啊！白马侦探！]

白马笑意盈盈地看了他一眼，抬起头，和对方目光相汇，头巾姑娘脸红了，把盘子放在桌上，在围裙上擦着手，有些拘谨地说：“那个……不好意思，唐突了……请问您是……是白马侦探吗？”

“是的，” 白马温和地答，“很久不见了。”

“啊！” 姑娘很开心，“我就知道是您，您一点没变！”

黑羽：“……”

姑娘转过头，对着柜台后的老太太说：“奶奶！真的是白马侦探！他又回来了！”

老奶奶颤颤巍巍地端了两杯茶出来，凑近了打量他们：“啊，白马侦探，是真的很久不见了。”

“婆婆，” 白马弯起眼睛打招呼。

怎么，以前还是常客，黑羽很是有些摸不着头脑，竖起耳朵听三人叙旧，试图从中分析一点八卦信息。白马在外人面前，敬语翻倍，非常客气，礼仪完美，毫无内容地寒暄了五分钟，黑羽实在听得无聊了，魂游天外，只听见对方礼貌地说：“……后来出国了，没来得及和您辞别，真的不好意思。”

“哪里的话，” 老奶奶说，“您能回来我就很高兴了。您当时立志要抓的小偷，抓到了吗？”

黑羽正夹了一个章鱼烧往嘴里送，闻言差点呛到，又烫到了舌头，捂住嘴，含糊地不停吸气。白马朝着他弯起眼睛，膝盖在桌下抵住他的腿侧，轻松地道：“嘛……算是吧。”

黑羽不动声色地踩了对方一脚。白马笑眯眯地看着他，老奶奶不住点头，神情欣慰：“那就好，那就好。”

黑羽眼观鼻鼻观心，专注地吃章鱼烧，等祖孙二人去忙了以后才抬起头：“你可真够可以的。”

“所以这个倒叙推理，” 白马接着道。

黑羽扔了筷子，用手捂脸，从喉头发出绝望的呜咽。白马忍着笑，一本正经地说：“那天风向不利于滑翔，中森警官深受鼓舞——”

“我谢谢整个搜查二科，” 黑羽闷闷地说，“十条街！”

“——从美术馆一直到银座，然后就失去了线索。” 白马悠然地道，“当然这只是针对普通警官而言。对于我来说——”

黑羽咕咚一声额头磕桌。

“——还是有更多线索的，” 白马尝了一口虾仁玉子烧，“唔，味道和以前一样，没有变过。”

黑羽半是警惕地睁开一只眼睛。白马垂着眼帘，优雅进食，看上去专心致志，黑历史回忆播报告一段落，黑羽活了过来，抬起脑袋夹了一只玉子烧，放进嘴里，眼睛瞬间亮了，“哦！是真的虾仁哎！”

“当时已知条件有三，” 白马说。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽艰难地把玉子烧咽了下去，发自肺腑地说：“我这过的都是什么日子。”

白马忍着笑，不紧不慢地继续：“首先，从中午开始就没有吃饭，当时已经晚上十一点半了，又经过剧烈活动，那时候的你肯定饿了。”

“哈哈！” 黑羽重重地戳了另一只章鱼烧，“那主要是没听您的推理播报，不然早就饱了。”

“可是，” 白马充耳不闻，接着说，“银座有那么多餐厅，我们的怪盗先生到底会选哪一个呢？”

“我选711，” 黑羽面无表情地把章鱼烧塞进嘴里。

白马摆了摆手指，一脸认真，“711有联网监控，而且，那天很冷，而黑羽君喜欢热食。”

黑羽：“……”

“这还不是重点。” 白马慢条斯理地道，“重点是，我们的怪盗先生虽说国际有名，实际上也是一个会因为零花钱不够而烦恼的高中生——黑羽君，你实在不应该于前一天和知藤君因为小泉小姐的事情打赌，还赌上你两周的饭钱的。”

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽皱着脸把吃食咽了，苦大仇深地说：“我以前怎么没发现你这么惹人讨厌。”

“是吗？” 白马故作惊奇地道，“那还真是受宠若惊了，黑羽君是终于对我改观了吗？”

黑羽在桌下踹了同伴一脚，白马笑起来，勾住他的脚踝。

黑羽的眼睛转来转去，说：“结果还是没说到底怎么找到这里的啊？这周围又便宜又能吃热食的地方还是有的吧，麦当劳不就在边上吗？”

“哎，” 白马夹了一个玉子烧给他，笑眯眯地道：“这大概就是命运的直觉吧。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽气得一撅：“讲了半天还是瞎猜的啊！！”  
  
  
  


下午。

黑羽回到家，懒洋洋地靠着玄关换鞋，今天没做什么有意义的事，完美周末，相当可以，想到这里，黑羽满意地打了个哈欠。

“你要玩游戏吗，” 黑羽一边换衣服一边随口道，“不玩的话我就占走啦。”

白马接过他的外套，在衣帽架上挂好，用一种受伤的语气道：“是我有什么地方做得不好吗？”

黑羽：“？”

白马回过身，眼神和说出来的话完全不符，继续用落寞的语气道：“您是不想和我继续发展吗？真是遗憾呢，还以为我们之前相谈甚欢……”

“？？？” 黑羽一头雾水，“你在说什么啊？”

“第三次约会啊，” 白马说，“这已经是我们第三次见面了，不是吗，帅哥先生？”

黑羽：“……”

“第三次约会，” 白马一本正经地继续道，“在国外的话一般是要发生点什么的。”

“？？？” 黑羽一脸莫名其妙，“什么——”

话音未落，白马向前一步，把他压在墙边，单手撑在他的耳际，低头吻他。

黑羽：“……………………”

黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，还没来得及反应，轻浅的吻一触即止，白马退后了一步，满脸无辜，朝着他笑，“呀~是我太唐突了吗？真是不好意思，我在国外留学太久了，可能不是很了解日本礼节……”

黑羽抓狂：“你还有第二个借口没有啊！！！！”  
  
  
  
“说来你可能不信呢，” 黑羽仰着脸，面露怎么看都不怀好意的羞赧，“我是第一次和刚见面的人做这种事……诶，你叫什么名字来着。”

白马叼着安全套，抬起眼睛看着身下的人，停顿半秒，张开唇，小方块包装掉在指间，白马不紧不慢地将其撕开，慢条斯理地说：“你最近加班的时候又在看什么美剧了，黑羽同学？”

“不行吗？那这样，” 黑羽说，切换了一副柔弱的神情，眼睛眨巴了两下，是真的溢起一层楚楚可怜的雾气，“要对人家温柔一点哦，探酱。”

白马：“……”

黑羽坚持两秒，破功了，叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，对自己正大张着双腿的姿势浑然不觉，白马往旁边让了一点，略是傲慢地转了转手指，说：“那还是回到上一个台吧。”

“你还真点播起来啦！” 黑羽擦着眼角，“哪个台啊。”

“陌生人游戏啊，” 白马语气带笑地说，示意他翻身。

黑羽趴在枕头上，还想调戏两句好好表现什么的，还没说出口，对方就回到他的腿间，双手撑着他的膝弯，往里一推。白马的动作算不上温柔，黑羽有些莫名其妙，抱起枕头，换了一个趴跪的姿势，往后看去，“我——”

白马拍了拍他的屁股，力度不大，却实在超出意料，黑羽叽地一跳，难以置信地睁大眼睛，“诶？”

白马颇是恶劣地朝着他眨了眨眼睛，“和陌生人玩游戏是有风险的，黑羽君。”

“啊？” 黑羽张大了嘴，“我——”

白马倒是没有动作，只是半跪在床上，饶有兴趣地看着他，黑羽保持扭头姿势，停顿半秒，手脚并用向前逃，白马笑起来，在他的臀部轻轻弹了一下，轻松地拉住他的脚踝，把他拖回床上。

黑羽满脸通红，气喘不匀地拍着床板，“你在留学时候都学了些什么啊！！”

“你在说什么呢，这位先生，” 白马欺身上来，压住他的背脊，调笑地在他的耳边落下一吻。“我可是第一次做这种事情哦？”  
  
  
  
  
许久以后。

黑羽趴在床上，被单潦草地盖在腰间，傍晚的阳光斜照进来，在魔术师光滑的肩线上拖出长长的金痕。

“今天又没打成游戏……” 黑羽拍着枕头哼哼，“我的成就榜单要发霉了……”

“我倒觉得通关得挺顺利的，” 白马摸了摸他的头发，笑眯眯地道。

黑羽踢腾了一下，被单滑落下来，白马很是好笑地帮他拉了拉，说：“小心冷，帅气的怪盗先生。”

“嘁，” 黑羽满不在乎地晃着双腿，“你果然只是看上了我的颜。”

“不然呢？” 白马故作惊奇地道，“难道是喜欢上你的性格了吗？”

黑羽拿着枕头拍过去。白马笑着躲开，亲昵地凑近了一点，吻了吻恋人的鼻尖：“还是有点喜欢的。”

“有点，” 黑羽停顿了一下，不满地重复。

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽哼了一声，蛮不讲理地把他的枕头也抽过来，抱在怀里，盘腿坐在床上。白马半撑起身，黑羽拍着枕头，不安分地晃动身体，目光在屋内转来转去，像只审视自己领地的猫。

“有点，” 黑羽皱着脸，再次嘀咕。

白马忍不住笑起来，黑羽转过眼睛，看上去气鼓鼓的，有些可爱，白马朝着对面招了招手。

“干嘛，” 黑羽说，“不要。有点烦。”

白马彻底笑出声，勾住对方的脚踝，靠近一点，黑羽翻过身，微眯着眼睛看他，神情不善，却没有反抗，只是把枕头放回脑后，张开手，环过他的脖颈。

白马轻柔地摸了摸对方的额头，夕阳的余晖落在侦探的额发上，映得他的唇边笑意温柔。

“我在留学时候还听到过一种说法，” 白马低下头，语气带笑，“Show, don’t tell。”

一个漫长的亲吻后。

黑羽终于哼哼唧唧地满意了，舔了舔唇，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的侧脸。白马揉了揉他的头发，躺回床上，黑羽双手枕在脑后，又得意了起来，看着天花板，自娱自乐地天马行空，过了一会儿想起来重点：“喂，说起来，那也不能算是第一次约会吧？”

“不算吗？” 白马侧过头看他，语气揶揄，“略微感到了一点失望呢。”

“不算啊！” 那日夜行结束在章鱼烧店里和对方打了个照面，感觉只能说是被抓现行，黑羽到现在还能想起被对方甜中带刺的语气支配的恐惧，“你也太自说自话了一点。”

“喔——” 白马若有所思地拉着长音，“那在黑羽君看来，我们的第一次约会是什么时候呢？”

“……”

黑羽镇定自若地答：“忘了。”

“唉，” 白马装模作样地叹了口气，“遗憾。作为一个夜行六百万粉丝的专业偶像，黑羽君在恋爱方面实在是太没有诚意了一点。”

“哈啊？” 黑羽脑袋上下摆动，很是嫌弃地打量对面，“总比[第三次约会所以应该发生点什么]这种台词要有诚意吧？”

白马笑而不语，黑羽抓着头发，几不可闻地嘀咕：“明明第三次也没发生什么啊。”

白马凑近了一点，眼里闪着促狭的光：“遗憾吗？”

黑羽皱着脸把同伴推开。白马坐直了一点，收敛了神情，认真地道：“那是因为我很有诚意啊。”

黑羽很是狐疑地看着对面，“诚意在哪里。”

“周全的准备啊，” 白马故作惊奇地说，眼神和语气完全不符，“在第一次约会前就已经累积了很多情报，建立了完整数据库，不是很严谨吗？”

黑羽：“……”

“何况在那之后就是深入田野调查，现场观察研究了，” 白马摸着下巴，“两周内就写满了三个笔记本，数据库每三个月就要扩容一次……”

黑羽：“…………”

“……当然时到今日已经不需要再依靠别的存储媒体了，” 白马笑着朝着他眨了眨眼睛，点了点他的胸口，“毕竟都在秘密档案里呢。”

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽宛若雷劈，呆滞地看着对面，张了张嘴，“我——”

白马双手交叉，抵着下颚，促狭地看着他。

“我想起在哪里见过你了，” 黑羽转过眼睛，气若游丝地说。

白马挑起眉，黑羽猛地抓了个枕头拍在对方脸上：

“——在那个对 KID 最 stk 的变态侦探热搜榜上！”  
  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
